Heart of Chaos
by Dark OriginVTX
Summary: They are known as the Chaos Cards, three powerful cards with the power to both spare and end the world. Champion Duellist Draco Malfoy seeks these all powerful cards, unbeknownst to him a team of extreme Duellist known as the Death Eaters also seek them. What roll do three young Duellists play in this game that could decide the fate of the world as we know it. AU - Harmony -
1. Duellist City

_**Heart of Chaos **_

_**A Yu-Gi-Oh / Harry Potter Crossover**_

_**By – Dark OriginVTX**_

_**Chapter One – Duellist City**_

The sport, game and spectacle that was Duel Monsters had always been a highly cherished and popular spectical throughout all of the world. Whole cities stopped to partake in competitions, prizes were won, prides had been built and broken on a single draw of a playing card.

People who disregarded this craze as a passing fad, or just a simple card game were highly mistaken however, for you see once the game of Duel Monsters had been played for far greater stakes than simple entertainment. For you see hidden within the depths of each of these tiny cards a great power existed, a power with both the capacity to bless and destroy the world.

Welcome to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"_Welcome, fans, competitors and fellow duellists to the greatest Duel Monsters spectacle of all time_," appearing upon a massive, structure sized screen outside the main headquarters of Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy the world ranked number one duellist in all of England addressed the vast number of fellow competitors who had appeared in the city.

"Many of you will be familiar with Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament and, like my fellow duellist I here by open the English Duel Monsters championship,"

A tremendous outburst of approval sounded from all gathered as each observed the champion duellist as he spoke of his latest competition.

"In conjunction with Battle City Rules, the competition will be open to all competitors. Through out the city each will duel for glory, pride and the opportunity to stand at Hogwarts castle to compete to the title of number one duellist. The rules are simple each competitor will begin with eight thousand life-points. If you deplete your life-points you are rejected from the competition and also the rarest card within that persons duelling deck is forfeited to the winner. Each duellist shall be equipped with a special Malfoy Inc duel disk into which all duels shall be monitored. Play hard, fight hard and let the games begin."

"That looks awesome!" Ron Weasley, passionate duellist and all round good guy proclaimed as he and his fellow friends observed Malfoy's announcement on the television. His friends, Harry and Hermione sat upon the floor, a collection of Duel Monster cards set out before them as each of them readied and prepared their decks for the pleasure of a simple game.

"We should enter that tournament!" Ron proclaimed loudly punching the air with his fists. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Be realistic, Ronald," Hermione proclaimed setting another card into her deck and shuffling well. "We're not even recognised as duellists we wouldn't last heartbeat."

"Hey! I'm just as good as Malfoy, I'd crush that over-privileged pretty boy." Ron stated in earnest.

"Right... that's why he is the top ranked duellist and you've not even come top eight in our local tournament." Ron's ears turned beet red at Hermione's crushing remark.

"It would be fun though, don't you think 'Mione?" so questioned Harry of his best friend. Hermione offered Harry a light smile before gathering up her cards mid-duel.

"Hey! Where you going?" Harry questioned as Hermione pocketed her deck into the card pouch attached to her belt.

"I'm finished for today, I need to see if those cards I ordered have come. My deck needs a lot of work."

"Great, we're coming." Proclaimed Harry and Ron together. She smiled, ran a hand through her long dark hair and stepped from the Burrow living room.

The walk to the Game Shop was brisk and pleasant, the summer heat warm and comfortable as they entered the tiny establishment.

"Hello you three." Albus Dumbledore, ancient duellist and shop owner greeted his three favourite customers whilst hanging a advertisement in the shop window.

"Hi Albus, did my cards come?" Hermione questioned of the ancient owner as the old man smiled.

"On time as normal." Dumbledore stated stepping down from the ladder he had mounted and proceeded behind the main counter of his store. With a sparkle to his bright blue eyes Albus Dumbledore produced three wrapped card packets, handing one of each to the the teens before him.

"Just as you ordered, signed, sealed and delivered."

The trio rang with joy as they opened the foil binding and began to look through the cards they had purchased.

"What did you order, Ron?" Harry questioned of his friend who beamed with joy.

"Some super kick arse for my deck. How about you." Harry held up a number of spell cards all for his own deck, Hermione however looked on seemingly in shock.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" both her friends questioned of her who started in surprise.

"Oh... nothing." Hermione said sheepishly, looking the bottom card she had received. She had never seen this card nor even known of its existence before: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.

"_I didn't order this_," Hermione stated to herself wondering why this monster card had come to her. Deep down inside she was a true believer in the heart of the cards and Dumbledore hadn't seemed to have made a mistake nor was he correcting her while he gazed at each of their cards. "_So then... am I meant to have this card_?"

The card would fit perfectly in her deck and, believing that Dumbeldore had not made a mistake she decided the shuffle the card into her deck.

"Are you three going to compete in the city championship?" Dumbeldore questioned of the trio, each of whom, except Ron gazed at him quizzically.

"We're not registered, nor do we have duel disks." Hermione stated factly. Dumbledore's eyes brightened evermore.

"I can help you with that." Dumbeldore stepped to the rear of his counter once more and lifted up three brand new Malfoy Inc Duel Disks. The three gasped in shock as the old man handed each of the technological wonders to his three started friends.

"Think of it as a thank you for all the custom you've given me." The three grasped their new Duel Disks with relish and ecstasy as they placed them each on their arm. The Duel Disks beeped, lights flashed and the duelling station lit up.

"Whose up for a duel?!" Ron roared as both Harry and Hermione smiled brightly.

"Any news on the Chaos cards?" Draco Malfoy questioned of his work force as each of whom monitored each of the duels taking place throughout the city. All in search of the Rare Chaos Cards.

"_I know the Chaos Cards, and with them united with my own Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End I will be unstoppable_." Draco drew his deck from his Duel Disk, scanned the cards within until he found the card he wanted. He gazed upon this card with relish and smiled.

"Let the games begin."


	2. Registration

Registration

Deep within the heart of Duellist City so existed the official Malfoy Inc registration centre. It was here that duellist were required to submit their decks for inspection, entrance and informed of new duelling legislations.

The centre had been converted from a dilapidated social meeting centre to a state of the art duelling platform with both the sale of cards, Duel Disks and a place where people could duel in safety. When finally the line of people depleted enough for the trio to enter so the true extent of Malfoy's tournament struck them.

Duellists were everywhere, swapping or trading Duel Monsters cards, engaged in duels for price or friendly wagers, or were simply spending time with their fellow duellists. One duellist, a single dark haired man sat shifting through his deck not too far from the registration counter. He glanced up when Harry, Ron and Hermione approached.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" so questioned the man behind the counter. He was friendly enough, calm, assured, pleasant in his voice.

"Yes, we'd like to register for the Duellist City tournament." Harry informed brightly, the clerk smiled.

"So I believed, well could I have your deck please young sir?"

Harry hesitated.

"My deck? What for?" The clerk looked at him kindly.

"All Duellist City combatants are required to submit their decks for registration and inspection. This insures that only the best duellists enter this tournament." Harry swallowed, he far from considered himself one of the best duellist and he feared that his deck would not even pass this test. Drawing his cards from his Duel Disk Harry handed forth his cards. Th inspector sifted through Harry's cards with a quiet air, all the while the man beside the counter continued to scan through his own deck.

"Ahh, I see you hold the rare Caius the Shadow Monarch, very nice. Very well, judging by the balance and strength of your deck you have pasted this inspection. Congratulations Harry." Upon handing his deck back to him, when Harry turned to face his friends so the clerk turned and eyed the man beside his counter.

Their eyes met for a second and the man sat down offered the clerk the vaguest shadow of a nod. He stood gently, so as not to draw attention to himself and stepped from the registration centre.

Next up was Ron's turn for inspection. Unfortunately the assistant failed too find any rare cards in his deck, he and his family so deep into poverty that Ron had needed to scrounge his deck together with as much help from his friends as possible.

"I'm sorry Ronald but I'm afraid you do not possess the necessary requirements to partake in the tournament, since you do not possess any rare cards." so informed the assistant.

"What? You're joking!" Ron protested loudly a look of horror and disappointment clear on his face. Desperately Ron turned to his friends.

"Please, you guys, help me, I need to enter this tournament." Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with sympathy but neither could spare any of their rare cards to help him.

"Is there something wrong?" A dreamy, airy-fairy vice sounded from off behind the gathered trio. Turning Ron sighted the overly large eyes and pretty face of Luna Lovegood, a friend of the three. Deep down both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron possessed a soft spot for the dotty duellist but also knew that he would never say anything about said feelings. "Are you ok, Ronald?"

"No, Luna, I'm not. I don't possess any rare cards to enter this tournament." Forcefully Ron slammed his fist into his free hand internally cursing his family even though their lack of money was not something he could change. Casually Luna cocked her hip and observed her friend. Reaching into the duel pouch attached to her belt so she slipped out a number of cards.

"Will this do?" Ron started, shocked and stunned.

"Luna, you can't." Ron tried to protest but the dotty girl gave him a smile that melted all resistance.

"Just think of me when you play this card, that's all I ask." gingerly Ron accepted the card. The monster was a warrior card, female with long blonde hair just like Luna: Command Knight. Ron glanced up and thanked Luna deeply.

"Will this do?" Ron questioned of the clerk who gazed at Luna concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is an extremely rare card." so the clerk asked of Luna, who nodded.

"I'm sure, now hurry before Ron's stress infects us all with Eqeinur." The clerk blinked, startled before accepting Ron into the tournament. Next was Hermione, when the clerk saw her rarest card his shock was inexpressible.


End file.
